Morning Surprise
by TAStories
Summary: Tali and Shepard share a pleasant day together. (Rated M for *graphic* content.)


Author's Note: **Important Warning** - This content is quite explicit, full of sexually charged language, and should not be looked at by anyone under the age of 18. Please select another story and leave this one if you are not comfortable with this content. (Seriously: the content is quite explicit and sexually charged.)

* * *

Shepard had slept well, but slightly longer than his wife. She was still getting dressed. Tali fumbled with the back of a lacy bra, which refused to clamp on properly. "Mmmph," she groaned, fighting the garment.

Shepard snuck up behind his wife and began to run his hands down her lavender skin. "I think I'd like to audition," he said, cupping her swollen breasts. A sensation of a warm growth began to poke into Tali's rear.

Shepard began to take in his wife's changes. Prior to pregnancy, Tali was hardly flat chested, but she wasn't busty. Now she had gone up at least a full cup size, her breasts feeling full and heavy in his hands. The biggest change was in her nipples - they had become far wider in diameter and puffy. And sensitive. Extremely sensitive.

"Ooooooo," Tali moaned, as Shepard began to squeeze and pull on her areolas. A wave of warmth spread through her body, as if all the blood was running into her chest. Raw pleasure spread through her at each pull and tug.

Shepard eagerly watched Tali's body move. Her bump had gotten so big...the exaggerated proportions excited him. There was something irresistible about it, triggering an animalistic desire to protect and mate the woman carrying his child. He ran two hands down from her chest and over the engorged bump that protruded so far off her torso.

He felt his member stiffen, his wife's body exciting him wildly. He went to reach down into her lower regions, but realized the quarian was still wearing her leggings. Shepard pulled her pants down slightly, letting him take a good view of her thick ass.

But the plan didn't call for personal pleasure. Softly, he gently fondled her lips, teasing the suggestion of tweaking her clitoris. "John," she moaned, too riled up to form coherent thoughts. The foreplay had thrown her engines into full throttle - she had become moist, ready for Shepard's entry.

But John was insisting on a slower pace. His fingers danced over her vulva, stroking and massaging it. It felt good, but seemed to go on forever - Tali sighed softly. It was all the suggestion Shepard needed. A wave of flame washed over her body as Shepard began to race his hand over her engorged clitoris. "Mmmmmmm," she practically yelled, as John's fingers pushed her down the steady road to climax.

Satisfied he had done enough to stimulate his wife, John pulled down his pants and let his cock hang loose. It stood fully erect, ready for the next mission. Shepard briefly rubbed the Lieutenant against his wife's magnificent ass - she always had been extremely "hip-y." But now? Tali had begun to knock over cups when she turned too fast, her thick buns protruding so far off her body...

"I'm ready for more, John."

He had gotten lost in thought. Easy to do, given that Tali's best assets were on display.

Shepard rubbed himself for a moment and slid himself inside Tali. She moaned lightly, taking in the sudden shift in pressure. Tensing in response, she squeezed his cock between her lips, the familiar dull pain spreading throughout her thighs,

Tali outstretched her hands and began to use the wall as support as Shepard continued to ream her from behind. Her ass bounced against his body, its thick flesh jiggling in beautiful rhythm. Mesmerized. Shepard's brain locked onto her belly's movement as it ever so slowly gyrated up and down If it was physically possible to get any harder...but his mind was lost in a daze of pleasure, feeling Tali's moistness and skin rubbing against his hardened flesh.

Running his hands down Tali's back, Shepard began to tense his legs. He couldn't hold off anymore, she was just too much. Tali gasped as Shepard began to dramatically increase his pace, nearly slamming his body into hers. The rapid entry and exit, the continued sensation of being filled, John's muscles pressing against her body...she was almost overwhelmed. With one hand twiddling her own nether regions, Tali prepared herself for climax.

Shepard beat her to the punch. What felt like a bullet of energy escaped from his body and into his wife, draining him. Staggered by the excursion, it was all he could do to keep on his feet. Mindlessly, he fervently pleasured his wife with his fingers, ensuring that he didn't leave her high and dry.

After equal time had been granted, Shepard fell over exhausted. Tali got a towel, cleaning herself up before she sat down on the bed.

"You know, I'm *already* pregnant."


End file.
